


If Only Time Moved Slower

by DriftWaves27



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Foiled Confessions, M/M, Pining, Ren is there at the beginning, Ren is trying to wingman, Too bad Nayuta's a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftWaves27/pseuds/DriftWaves27
Summary: Nayuta's birthday is almost over. There's still one more thing he wants.
Relationships: Goryou Yuuto/Asahi Nayuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	If Only Time Moved Slower

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Nayuta! I wasn't planning on writing this, but then I heard it was his birthday and had to spit this out  
> One day I will write YuuNayu that isn't from Nayuta's POV. That day is not today.

Four hours left.

Had it been his choice, Nayuta would have called it quits, escaping to his room to use his time for more worthwhile activities. Such as composing music. Or resting his body after his birthday live. Or sulking. As it is, he's somehow dragged into a night-long celebration of his birthday, full of bustling buddies and booming cheap music and general rowdiness. Nayuta would reject, but it's not like he has a choice, when it comes to Nanahoshi.

Retraction: he _does_ have a choice. But Nanahoshi did a frustratingly good job baiting him into picking the one that had him right here, right now. In the corner of GYROAXIA's living room nearest to the kitchen, sipping coffee to prevent his body from shutting down before he manages to do what he's here to do.

He listens to the blue-haired guitarist of Epsiphi's concerns, entertains Akebono and his orange-haired friend's shenanigans. He redirects Satozuka's concerns, and has a quick chat with Fantome's drummer. All the while, he steals glances to the clock on the far wall.

Three hours left.

Time goes by ridiculously slow, and Nayuta's about to curse out Nanahoshi for tricking him when the door to the sharehouse opens. The moment his eyes spot light brown, Nayuta feels his stomach drop.

"Hey, what's up!" Goryou calls out to the masses. Plenty of people move to greet him, and it doesn't take long until Nayuta can barely see him in the flood of people. He's struggling to keep his eye on him when his phone buzzes. At first, he ignores it, but it's insistent, and Nayuta is forced to abandon him mission in favor of seeing just _who_ can't keep their goddamn mouth shut.

**Nanahoshi**

I brought him!!!

I didn't anticipate everyone swarming all over him though sorry

I'll make sure he reaches you so don't worry!

Nayuta sighs. Count on Nanahoshi to make promises he doesn't know how to fulfill.

He watches with keen eyes as Goryou flits from one group to another, keeping conversation going while making sure to introduce new people into the mix. It's a talent he has, how easily he gets along with people, no matter how closed off they are. Nayuta observes as Goryou makes a short conversation with the person with the black hat, has a heated debate with Epsiphi's bassist, whines at Misono for what he assumes is homework. He's a complete natural with Nayuta's classmates that he doesn't know, too, capturing their attention as he rambles about whatever useless thing he wants to talk about.

Nayuta looks away when a girl stands too close to him, squashing the feeling of jealousy growing in his chest. _He's not yours,_ he tells himself. _He doesn't belong to anyone._ He looks at the clock, instead.

Two hours left.

Time flies once Goryou's around. Just like him, flying freely from one world to another, unattached to anything or anyone.

Nayuta wishes he can stay unattached, too. But his traitorous heart says otherwise, and now his whole being is under Goryou's control. Even after severing all ties between them, ruining any chance of them ever seeing each other eye to eye, Nayuta still longs for him. It hurts. Even if he's long adjusted to it, it still hurts to see him with someone else.

He's so deep into his thoughts that he doesn't realize the object of his affections approaching him.

"Nayuta."

That voice has him inhaling sharply, the ache in his chest flaring at the way he says his name so cautiously, as if afraid to break. He looks into those ice blue eyes he often sees in his slumber. "Goryou. What business do you have here?" An accidentally hostile response. He probably needs to work on that.

Goryou squints, as if unsure if he's joking. "It's… today's your birthday… right?"

"Yes." Ah, well. It's not like teasing Goryou isn't fun, anyway. "Why does that concern you?"

"Uhm, well…" Goryou shifts his eyes away, hands stowed in his pockets, "you know… since it's your birthday, I…" Nayuta watches as the pile of gifts by the sofa enters his field of vision, and Goryou freezes, eyes widened. "Hold on, those are…"

Nayuta can't help the chuckle he lets out. "Those are my gifts. Given to me today. On my birthday."

Goryou whips his head back at him, squinting his eyes. "You're making fun of me," he states.

Nayuta smirks. "Perhaps."

There's a tension between them as Goryou stares his down. And then he clutches Nayuta's shoulders as he whines, "that's so meeeeaaaaan!" in the cutest voice Nayuta has ever heard. He can't help it, his giggles turn into a full-on hearty laugh. In his fit, Nayuta glances at his phone.

One hour left.

When Nayuta's cackling dies down, and Goryou's gotten out of his slump, the other reaches back on his pocket. "I didn't get to wrap it up nicely, and I doubt it's something you'll need." At Nayuta's questioning stare, Goryou gripes, "I was running out of ideas, okay!?"

Nayuta pretends his heart didn't start racing when Goryou reaches for his left hand. He refuses to look at him and controls his breathing as he feels leather and light fabric around his wrist.

He inspects the thing once he's sure Goryou's hand has retracted to his body. "You got me… a watch."

It's a nice watch. Silver with a black band. Goryou turns pink. It's a cute look on him. "I-I just think that since you practice all the time you need to remember what time is it, you know? So you don't overwork yourself. We don't want a repeat of _that_ live, do we?" He explains.

It's Nayuta's turn to feel his face heating up. "That was _one time_! It won't happen again! But, well, thank you for your concern, I suppose."

"No problem!" Goryou grins brightly. "Well, I won't hold you for long. Hope you enjoy the rest of your birthday! Only half an hour left, after all." He shakes his hand in a formal gesture, patting his shoulder, and then he's gone. Nayuta chances a glance at his new watch.

Thirty minutes left.

Nayuta watches Goryou go back to chattering with other people, gut sinking. He still feels like he hasn't done something really important, but what? He can't tell, no matter how hard he wracks his brain. He settles for observing Goryou as he tries to remember.

Goryou says something to some girl. She giggles, then goes to whisper in his ear. Goryou's face goes pink, and he pushes her away, shaking his head and gesturing no. The answer to Nayuta's question hits him like a sack of bricks.

Confess. Nayuta wants to confess.

He wants Goryou to know how he feels about him. How he sometimes stays up late thinking about him. The dozens of love songs scrapped under piles of other work he wrote while thinking about him. The times he watches the clock tick in the clock tick in the livehouse cafe, lining up GYROAXIA's break with Argonavis's end of practice just so he can see him. How he intentionally takes the long routes to his classes just so he can catch a glimpse of him.

Nayuta needs to let him know, before someone else comes around to steal him away.

His eyes catches the clock. Ten minutes left.

"Goryou!"

The other turns to him confusedly. Nayuta gestures for him to come over. His face morphs into concern as he jogs over to him, slipping between the crowd. His height sure serves as an advantage. "What's up? Something wrong?"

"Goryou." Nayuta steels himself. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay. What is it?"

Too easy. Things are going too fast, and Nayuta doesn't like it. Goryou's eyes shine with curiosity, and Nayuta feels trapped in their gaze.

"I." Come on now… "I…"

"You…?" Goryou goes back to worrying. "You okay? It's not like you to hesitate."

"I'm _fine_ ," Nayuta grits out. "I… not here. I can't say it here."

"Okay then. Your room?"

Nayuta doesn't answer, instead wordlessly grabbing Goryou's hand as he leads the other through the sharehouse. His hand is big and warm. Nayuta tries not to think about it.

In his room, Nayuta sits on his bed, then gestures to Goryou to sit next to him. The other complies. Now onto the hard part. Nayuta chances a glance on his bedside alarm clock.

Five minutes left.

"I…" Nayuta takes another breath. "I… cherish you. You're very… important to me. I just wanted to… let you know, that even if I may seem rude, I still think of you as… someone special to me." Hopefully it will suffice.

Goryou's eyes widen. "Nayuta…" Nayuta expects him to laugh. Or shout in disbelief. He definitely does not expect to be suddenly embraced as the other makes a happy sound. "I think of you as a friend, too! So don't feel too bad if I insult you, okay?"

"I don't feel bad-that's not what I-" Nayuta clenches his hands on his lap. "That's not what I mean."

"It's not? What is it then?"

"It's… my wish. Do you know it?"

"I… think?" Goryou purses his lips as he thinks. "You wanna win LRF, right? Which won't happen, by the way, because Argonavis would totally beat you."

"Only if your band can keep up." Nayuta smirks. "But no. That's my goal."

"What's the difference, anyway?"

"It's-that's not important, you just need to know that it's different. The point is, theres something else," Nayuta states.

"Yeah?" Goryou leans further into Nayuta's face, to his horror. "What is it? You gonna tell me?"

Being this close is _dangerous_. Nayuta unconsciously holds his breath, being this close to the other man. Not to mention the way he murmurs those words… Nayuta's desire rises with each passing second. He wants to grab Goryou, pull him in and kiss him. Claim him for himself, ruining him for everyone else. Explore every inch of his body, see his face as he's wracked by pleasure, Nayuta breaking him apart and piecing him back together.

_My wish is you. I wish I can have you._

Instead, what comes out is, "nope, like hell I will."

Goryou pouts (and Nayuta flinches as his lips draw closer to his own), but he respects his answer, drawing back to himself. "Well, that's okay, I guess. Baby steps and all." He looks at Nayuta's clock. "It's almost midnight! Ren's probably real sleepy right now." To Nayuta's dismay, he rises from the bed and heads to the door. "Well, catch you sometime later!"

_Wait,_ Nayuta wants to say. _Stop. Why didn't you push me further? Why did you just go? Don't leave._

And yet, all he does is sigh as he's left all alone in his room. He lifts his left hand.

_00.00. A new day._

Nayuta groans. He couldn't do it. Not today. Not this year.

But he did tell him he appreciates him. Nayuta allows himself a simple smile. Just like Goryou said, baby steps. He'll definitely manage it next year.

**Author's Note:**

> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/751463178529014071/754331701458501672/YuuNayumeme_20200912202124.png feeling like this rn


End file.
